Party
by fanka77
Summary: Kolejne przyjęcie, organizowane przez Jeffersonian i FBI, ale czym różni się od poprzednich i czy będzie udane? O tym, na własnej skórze przekona się "dynamiczne duo"...


Przejrzała się w lustrze i na jej ustach pojawił się łagodny uśmiech aprobaty. Suknia, którą miała na sobie, była jej najnowszym nabytkiem. Długo zastanawiała się, czy ją kupić, ale Angela, która razem z nią szukała dla siebie kreacji na wieczorne party, organizowane wspólnie przez Jeffersonian i FBI w auli wystawy egipskiej, przekonała ją, że wygląda w niej nie tylko elegancko, ale też seksownie, więc Tempe ostatecznie się zgodziła.

Teraz w pełnym makijażu, z elegancką fryzurą, która również była pomysłem panny Montenegro i z nowymi, błękitnymi sandałkami na nogach, raz jeszcze oceniła ostateczny efekt i zadowolona kiwnęła głową.

- Nieźle.- stwierdziła.- Ale czegoś mi tu brak.- dodała i zdecydowanie sięgnęła do kasetki z biżuterią, znajdując szybko to, czego szukała.- _Teraz jest dobrze_.- pomyślała i z gracją obróciwszy się na sporej szpilce, podążyła do salonu, gdzie leżała jej torebka. Musiała się śpieszyć, bo za chwilę miał pojawić się jej partner na ten wieczór, a dr Temperance Brennan nie była osobą, która każe na siebie czekać. Właśnie zamierzała usiąść i zaczekać, gdy usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi i ruszyła, by otworzyć.

- Wow! Temperance! Wyglądasz szałowo!- usłyszała z ust mężczyzny, który stał w progu, taksując ją wzrokiem.

- Dziękuję.- odparła.- Miło, że tak mówisz, Andrew…- dodała, a kiedy zaoferował jej swoje ramię, dorzuciła.- Idziemy?

- Naturalnie, moja droga.- odparł idiotycznie wyszczerzony.- _Dziś będzie ta noc…_- pomyślał.- _Nie ubrałaby się tak seksownie, gdyby nie planowała skończyć w moim łóżku! Nareszcie będzie moja!_- ekscytował się. Gdyby wiedział…

Booth był niepocieszony. Zupełnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego zaprosiła Hackera, zamiast niego. Przecież zawsze chodzili na takie imprezy razem. Tymczasem, gdy mimochodem spytał, czy ją podrzucić, ona grzecznie odmówiła argumentując, że Andrew z pewnością będzie miał samochód, więc nie ma takiej potrzeby. Z chwilą, gdy to usłyszał, zdębiał. Nawet słowem nie wspomniała, że przyjdzie z „randką", a już na pewno nie przypuszczał, że znów umówiła się z jego szefem i jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, to musiał stwierdzić, że tylko dwa razy, odkąd się znają, Bones zraniła go tak bardzo. Po raz pierwszy, gdy dała się przekonać Jaredowi, iż jego starszy brat jest pozbawionym ambicji niedorajdą, a po raz drugi, przy okazji badania „rzekomych" szczątków JFK, kiedy przypomniała mu skazę na rodzinnej historii Boothów, jaką był jego przodek- John Wilkes Booth- zabójca prezydenta Lincolna. Tamtego wieczora ubodła go do żywego, ale to było nic w porównaniu z tym, co poczuł, gdy tak beznamiętnie powiedziała mu o randce z Hackerem. Czy naprawdę była tak ślepa? Czy nie rozumiała, co mu zrobiła, jaki ból mu zadała umawiając się z Andrew? Najwyraźniej nie i chyba zresztą niewiele ją to obchodziło, skoro wybrała tego gościa zamiast partnera, który zrobiłby dla niej absolutnie wszystko.

Kiedyś wyznał, że dla niej byłby gotów, kłamać, zabijać lub umrzeć, ale teraz miał wrażenie, że to było dla niej zbyt mało, skoro nie widziała w nim mężczyzny, z którym mogłaby iść na to przyjęcie i to zaczęło nasuwać Boothowi myśli, jakich nie miał, odkąd razem pracowali. Nigdy nie żałował, że zostali partnerami. Praca z nią, nie tylko wiele go nauczyła, ale również dała mu mnóstwo radości, a także poczucie, że jest ktoś, kto nareszcie go w pełni rozumie i akceptuje. Był tego pewien, jak niczego innego. Do teraz… Czy nie zasłużył chociaż, by to ona mu wyznała, że randkuje z jego szefem? Wszystko na to wskazywało, zwłaszcza po tym, jak on sam wyciągnął od niej to przypadkowe wyznanie. Pojawiało się, więc pytanie… Co stało się z ich przyjaźnią, ze szczerością, jaka zawsze charakteryzowała ich „związek"? Czy oszukiwał się myśląc, że jest jej bliski, że jest dla niej tym samym, czym ona była dla niego?

- _Chyba tak…-_ pomyślał.- _Chyba rozpaczliwie chciałem wierzyć, że w jej sercu jest choć trochę miejsca dla mnie_. Jakże naiwny byłem…- westchnął smutno, jednym haustem połykając resztę whiskey.

Patrząc na niego w tej właśnie chwili, ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że ten przygnębiony mężczyzna, stojący przy barze, przyszedł tutaj tylko po to, by zalać swoje smutki alkoholem, jednakże wtedy bardzo by się pomylił. Agent Specjalny Seeley Booth, nie tak rozwiązywał swoje problemy, ale ta mała szklaneczka była mu potrzebna, aby mógł znaleźć w sobie dość siły, by jakoś znieść ten wieczór i ją, zapewne uśmiechniętą i uwieszoną na ramieniu Hackera.

Sam nie przyprowadził ze sobą nikogo. Nie zrobił tego, ponieważ nie był hipokrytą. Umawiać się z kobietą powinien tylko mężczyzna, którego serce jest wolne, a jego od dawna nie było. Dał więc sobie spokój i przyszedł sam, choć zważywszy na okoliczności, nie zamierzał zostawać długo. Zrobi swoje (bo obecność na tym party była obligatoryjna), a potem zniknie równie niepostrzeżenie, jak się pojawił i nikt nawet nie zauważy, że go nie ma.

- _Zwłaszcza ona…-_ przyszło mu na myśl, gdy kierował się w stronę łazienki.

Traf chciał, że akurat w tym momencie, kobieta, o której myślał, pojawiła się w drzwiach w towarzystwie napuszonego jak paw Zastępcy Dyrektora Andrew Hackera i na jedną chwilę Seeley przestał oddychać. Była oszałamiająco piękna…

Dwubarwna, błękitno-oliwkowa, uszyta z organdyny sukienka, cudownie podkreślała barwę jej oczu. Cieniutkie ramiączka podtrzymywały obficie wyszytą cekinami górę z wysokim stanem, przechodzącym w lekko rozkloszowany dół, który kończył się nad kolanem i zwracał uwagę na jej długie, idealnie gładkie nogi, obute w delikatne sandałki. Promieniowała urodą i seksapilem, zwłaszcza z tymi ułożonymi w zmysłowe fale włosami i srebrnym naszyjnikiem, ozdobionym jadeitową kalią, nadającą głębi jej tęczówkom. Nie było na tej sali mężczyzny, który by się nią nie zachwycił, a Booth, mimo swojego bólu i rozczarowania, nie był wyjątkiem.

Gdy jej spojrzenie pobiegło w jego kierunku, odwrócił się, by nie wiedziała, co mu robi i niemal natychmiast wyszedł bocznymi drzwiami do toalety, gdzie spędził dobry kwadrans, próbując nad sobą zapanować. Obmył twarz zimą wodą, wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i przywoławszy na twarz najbardziej „luzacką" minę, na jaką było go stać, opuścił swój bezpieczny azyl, by zrobić, co trzeba i szybko się stąd ewakuować. Nie miał ochoty ani na zabawę, ani tym bardziej na spotkanie z nią i Hackerem, choć wiedział, że prawdopodobnie i tak tego nie uniknie…

Gdy wszedł z powrotem na salę, Temperance tańczyła ze swoją „randką", której rozbiegana rączka próbowała zapuszczać się w rejony stanowczo będące poza listą oficjalnych miejsc, w których trzyma się partnera w tańcu i Seeley instynktownie zacisnął pięści.

- _Daj spokój!-_ zgromił sam siebie.- _Jej to najwyraźniej nie przeszkadza, więc rób, co do ciebie należy i spływaj najszybciej, jak się da, to zaoszczędzisz sobie podobnych obrazków._- powiedział jego wewnętrzny głos i Booth nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić, dlatego zdecydowanie okrążył parkiet tak, by Bones go nie dostrzegła i poszedł przywitać się z szefami oraz znajomymi z Instytutu.

- Sweetie!- zapiszczała Angie, gdy tylko spotkali się nieopodal baru, ściskając go dziko i lustrując ciemny, doskonale skrojony smoking od Armaniego, za który wywalił niedawno kilka patyków, a który doskonale komponował się z nienagannie białą koszulą i czarną, jedwabną muszką. Dziś nie nosił ani swojej czerwonej sprzączki od paska, ani kolorowych skarpetek, które zastąpiły czarne, bawełniane i dobrze ukryte pod spodniami i w eleganckich pantoflach z półmatowej skóry.- Wyglądasz hot!- stwierdziła z uznaniem.- Świetny smoking, że o fryzurze nie wspomnę!- dodała.

- Dzięki, Angela. Ty też wyglądasz wspaniale. Piękna suknia.- pochwalił.- Pasuje do ciebie!- dorzucił z czarującym uśmiechem i panna Montenegro nie mogła odmówić sobie pewnej małej przyjemności…

- Skoro tak, to może zatańczymy?- zaproponowała flirciarskim tonem.

- Z tobą, zawsze.- powiedział szarmancko, podając jej ramię i prowadząc na parkiet.

- Zaskoczyłeś mnie, Booth.- powiedziała brunetka, gdy łagodnie kołysali się w takt wolnej melodii, prowadząc lekką konwersację.

- Dlaczego?- zapytał zdziwiony.

- Cóż…- zaczęła powoli dziewczyna.- Sądziłam, że będziesz tańczył wyłącznie z Bren.- stwierdziła chytrze, chcąc wybadać jego samopoczucie, choć jego starannie skrywane dowody, były dla niej aż nazbyt oczywiste. Nie sposób było nie dojrzeć smutku w jego spojrzeniu i Angie było autentycznie żal przyjaciela.

- Nie wiem, czy zauważyłaś, Angela, ale Bones ma już towarzystwo, a ja nie zwykłem robić za piąte koło u wozu podczas cudzej randki.- odparł.- Poza tym, nie jestem tu dla przyjemności.- dodał szybko.- Nasza obecność była obowiązkowa, w innym wypadku, w ogóle byśmy się dziś nie spotkali, bo powiem szczerze, że nie tak chciałem spędzić ten wieczór. Wolałbym odpocząć w domu, z synem, zamiast szczerzyć się do przełożonych, waszych sponsorów i kupy innych ludzi, których w życiu nie widziałem.- mówił, siłą zmuszając się, by utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy z partnerką, zamiast zerkać na tę część parkietu, gdzie Hacker kleił się do Bones.- Taniec z tobą, jest jedyną dobrą stroną tego przyjęcia.- powiedział, jak na prawdziwego dżentelmena przystało.

- Ach, dziękuję, Słodziutki!- artystka uśmiechnęła się promiennie.- Uwierz mi, że cała przyjemność po mojej stronie!- mrugnęła wesoło i Booth się lekko roześmiał, nieopatrznie zwracając na siebie uwagę znudzonej i poirytowanej nachalnością Andrew, Temperance, której na widok partnera, tańczącego z jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, serce zabiło znacznie szybciej. Tego wieczora, Booth wyglądał nie tylko elegancko, ale w jej oczach był najprzystojniejszym i najatrakcyjniejszym mężczyzną na sali, mężczyzną, który flirtował z Angie…

- _Czyżby coś ich łączyło?-_ zastanawiała się, zupełnie nie słuchając monologu Hackera.- _Wygląda na to, że dobrze się bawią.-_ pomyślała, już na samą myśl czując dziwny ucisk w piersiach. Nigdy wcześniej nie przeszkadzał jej sposób, w jaki Angela flirtowała z Boothem, ponieważ Tempe wiedziała, że to tylko przekomarzanie dwójki przyjaciół, a jednak dziś poczuła w sobie ostry cierń zazdrości i wszystko dlatego, że Seeley nawet się z nią jeszcze nie przywitał, co było dotąd ich żelaznym zwyczajem. Zupełnie, jakby umyślnie jej unikał i zastanawiała się, co takiego zrobiła, że tak ją karał. Tak… Jego obojętność była dla niej karą i to karą niezwykle dojmującą…

Mimo jednak, iż czuła rozczarowanie, miała obowiązki względem Andrew, więc zmusiła się by spojrzeć na Hackera i udawać zainteresowaną tym, co mówił.

Nie chciała tu dziś z nim przychodzić. Wolałaby, żeby towarzyszył jej Booth, ale miała dług względem jego szefa po tym, jak wyszła w połowie randki, by wraz z Seeley'em zająć się sprawą. Tamtego dnia, niefrasobliwie obiecała mu, że się zrewanżuje i jak tylko poszła wieść o przyjęciu, Andrew zgłosił się po swoją „należność". Nie mogła mu odmówić, lecz zamierzała szybko zakończyć ten wieczór i zaprosić Bootha na drinka. To przecież z myślą o nim, kupiła tę sukienkę. Tylko dla niego…

Patrząc, jak wesoło rozmawiał w tańcu z Angie, śmiejąc się z jej żartów, którymi zwykła sypać, jak z rękawa, Tempe zupełnie nie mogła się skoncentrować na czymkolwiek, kimkolwiek innym, z całej duszy pragnąc być teraz w ramionach swego partnera, najlepszego przyjaciela i mężczyzny, który skradł jej serce, w jednej osobie. Jakże pragnęła poczuć jego bliskość, męski, ale subtelny aromat, jak bardzo chciała usłyszeć jego głos i otrzymać jeden z tych ujmujących uśmiechów, o których myślała, że są tylko dla niej, a których nie szczędził teraz Angeli.

- _Dlaczego na mnie nie spojrzysz?-_ zdawała się pytać wzrokiem, bezgłośnie błagając ukochanego o odrobinę atencji.- _Dlaczego mnie ignorujesz, Booth?- _myślała.

Nie zdawała sobie nawet sprawy, że podświadomie ciągnie Hackera coraz bliżej tańczącej pary, dopóki nie znaleźli się niemal ramię w ramię i nie dostrzegła jej Angela.

- Witaj, Bren! Bajecznie wyglądasz!- powiedziała wesoło.- Może odbijany?- zaproponowała i zanim którekolwiek zdołało coś powiedzieć, zwinnie posłała Bootha wprost w ramiona Tempe, z gracją odciągając poirytowanego Andrew nieco dalej.

- Dobrzy wieczór, Temperance.- powiedział cicho Booth, usiłując zapanować nad drżeniem głosu i ciała. Dziś, w dwójnasób odczuwał jej bliskość i musiał mieć się na baczności. Nie mógł pozwolić, by go przejrzała, by dostrzegła jego słabość. Nie ona…- Pięknie wyglądasz.- dodał.

- Dziękuję, Booth. Ty również.- odpowiedziała równie cicho, napotykając jego miękkie spojrzenie. Nigdy nie była tak zdenerwowana, a przynajmniej nie w jego obecności. Jej oddech był płytki, szybki, serce waliło dziko, a ciało ogarniały płomienie, szczególnie, że pachniał wspaniale, tak męsko i zmysłowo jednocześnie.- Dawno przyszedłeś?- zapytała usiłując brzmieć normalnie.

- Jakiś czas temu, dlatego wkrótce wychodzę.- odparł na pozór spokojnie.

- I nie przywitałeś się ze mną?- drążyła delikatnie, próbując zrozumieć jego chłodne zachowanie.

- Nie było okazji…- odpowiedział.- Poza tym, nie chciałem przeszkadzać. Ty i Hacker, wyglądaliście na zajętych rozmową i nie chciałem wam przerywać. Zresztą, jak już wspomniałem, zamierzałem wrócić do siebie.- dodał szybko, by nie odgadła, jaka zazdrość nim targała na samą myśl o niej i tym bubku.

- A jednak przywitałeś się, a potem zatańczyłeś z Angelą.- powiedziała z lekkim wyrzutem, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

- Przypadek.- stwierdził.- Spotkaliśmy się chwilę temu, a skoro Hodgins musiał do łazienki, Angie zaproponowała, bym przez chwilę dotrzymał jej towarzystwa. Jestem dziś sam, więc nie było problemu. Jack zapewne zaraz się pojawi i wtedy spokojnie będę mógł wyjść.

- Nie przyprowadziłeś randki?- zdumiała się. Przecież każda kobieta, na jaką spojrzy, bez oporów by z nim poszła…

- Nie miałem ochoty na towarzystwo. Jak już wspomniałem Angie, nie jestem tutaj dla przyjemności. Jak tylko się ze wszystkimi pożegnam, zwijam się do domu.

- Dlaczego, Booth?- zapytała, zanim jednak zdążył odpowiedzieć, piosenka się zakończyła, a u jej boku znowu zjawił się Hacker.

- Mogę prosić o zwrot mojej dziewczyny?- zapytał, nabzdyczony, niemal siłą rozdzielając partnerów.

Tempe już zamierzała sprostować, że nie tylko nie jest jego dziewczyną, ale także, że nie podoba jej się zachowanie szefa Bootha, gdy Seeley wszedł jej w słowo.

- Naturalnie, Dyrektorze.- odparł.- Temperance, miło było cię spotkać. Do zobaczenia w pracy.- rzucił i odwróciwszy się zdecydowanie, ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, a za nim, niczym cień, podążyła Angela.

Jeśli do tej pory Brennan czuła się źle, to teraz poczuła się jeszcze gorzej i wiedziała, czyja to wina…

- Booth! Sweetie! Co to było?- spytała zaszokowana jego zachowaniem artystka, gdy nareszcie go dopadła tuż przy drzwiach.

- Nie wiem, o co pytasz, Ange?- spróbował zagrać głupka.

- Booth… Chyba zapomniałeś, z kim rozmawiasz….- uniosła brew i oparła ręce na biodrach dając mu znać, że jej nie oszuka.- Kiedy żegnałeś Bren, mówiłeś to takim chłodnym tonem, że zmroziłbyś ocean. Co się z tobą dzieje?- zapytała łagodnie.

- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, ok.?- odparł.- Nie nalegaj, Angela. Proszę. Dziś nie mam już na nic siły, a zwłaszcza na wasze przesłuchania.- mówił zasmucony i zły zarazem. Szlag go trafiał na samo wspomnienie słów szefa i musiał stąd jak najszybciej wyjść, zanim wybuchnie.- Miłego wieczoru. Pozdrów resztę i bawcie się dobrze.- powiedział, a pod nosem mruknął:- Chociaż wy…- potem cmoknął ją lekko w policzek i zdumioną zostawił w progu.

- _O cholera…_- pomyślała.- _Ale się porobiło!_

- Co to miało znaczyć, Andrew?- zapytała powoli Tempe, gdy ona i Hacker zeszli z parkietu i stanęli w rogu sali.- Jakim prawem twierdzisz, że jestem twoją dziewczyną, skoro wiesz, że to nieprawda?- syknęła wściekle.

- Umawiamy się.- odpowiedział nonszalancko.- To chyba oczywiste?

- Mylisz się.- powiedziała stanowczo.- Poza tym, to nie randka. Nie jesteśmy parą i zapewniam cię, że nie mam zamiaru tego zmieniać.

- Ale… jak to?- zdziwił się.- Skoro to nie randka, to dlaczego tak się ubrałaś? Twój strój dobitnie świadczy, że to jest randka i to randka, która powinna zakończyć się w sypialni.- dorzucił bezczelnie i wtedy nie wytrzymała.

Zanim zdołał dodać cokolwiek, poczuł ostry ból przeszywający jego twarz w miejscu, gdzie jej pięść spotkała się z jego szczęką i wylądował na najbliższej ścianie.- Co, do chole…- jęknął, ale mu przerwała.

- Zamknij się!- powiedziała z gniewem.- Booth ostrzegał, że umawianie się z jego szefem, to zły pomysł, ale sądziłam, że mówi to, bo boi się o swoją pracę. Najwyraźniej jednak, miał co innego na myśli…- stwierdziła.- Sądziłam, że jesteś dżentelmenem, jak on, ale tobie chodziło tylko o to, żeby mnie przelecieć!- ciągnęła wściekła.- Otóż wbij sobie do tej swojej pustej głowy, że nie zamierzałam iść z tobą do łóżka, ani wcześniej, ani tym bardziej dzisiaj. Przyszłam tu z tobą, bo miałam względem ciebie dług po tym, jak wtedy wyszłam z restauracji. Czułam się winna, jednak dość tego! Nie interesujesz mnie i mogę śmiało stwierdzić, że nawet cię nie lubię.

- Bo lubisz jego, co?- spytał zjadliwie.- Pana Idealnego, Supermana, który tak ślini się na twój widok! Myślisz, że nie wiem, jak na niego patrzysz, albo jak on patrzy na ciebie? Nie jestem głupi, Temperance!- dodał wojowniczo.- Udajecie partnerów, a potajemnie pewnie się gzicie po krzakach!

- Milcz!- zażądała wściekła.- Nie masz prawa obrażać Bootha! Do pięt mu nie dorastasz!- stwierdziła.- O mnie możesz myśleć, co chcesz, ale jeśli powiesz na niego choć jedno złe słowo, jeśli spróbujesz mu zaszkodzić, szczęka będzie twoim najmniejszym problemem, Andrew!- syknęła ostrzegawczo.

- Grozisz wiceszefowi FBI?- uniósł brwi.- To karalne!

- Może i tak, ale nie masz na to świadków.- odparła zimnym, mrożącym krew w żyłach tonem.- Ostrzegam. Nie próbuj podkładać mu wieprza, bo nie wiesz, do czego jestem zdolna…

- Nie ośmielisz się…- powiedział z niedowierzaniem.

- Owszem, ośmielę.- potwierdziła pewnym siebie głosem.- A ty nic mi nie zrobisz, bo jeśli zechcę, stracisz pracę.- dodała.- Pewnie tego nie wiesz, ale często jadam w Białym Domu, a Pierwsza Dama jest jedną z moich dobrych znajomych. Nie radzę ci fikać, bo się uszkodzisz…- dodała, zupełnie nie przejmując się faktem, że znów zdarzyła jej się słowna gafa.

- Blefujesz…- zaryzykował ostatni sprzeciw.

- Tak? To tylko poczekaj!- odparła wyniośle.- Jeśli komukolwiek powiesz o tej rozmowie, jeśli Booth straci pracę, albo zaszkodzisz mu w inny sposób, zrobię ci z życia piekło i uwierz mi, żadna mityczna książka nawet w połowie nie potrafi opisać, jakie ono będzie dla ciebie nieprzyjemne! Zostaw mnie i jego w spokoju, dla własnego dobra…- zagroziła po raz ostatni, zanim okręciła się na pięcie i zostawiła osłupiałego mężczyznę, nadal wklepanego w ścianę. Musiała znaleźć partnera. Musiała z nim porozmawiać. Nic nie było ważniejsze od tego…

Nadaremnie szukała go na sali, więc zaczęła podejrzewać, że naprawdę poszedł do domu. Jakby na potwierdzenie jej teorii, Angela powiedziała:

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, Sweetie, że mogłaś mu to zrobić!- wyznała z nutką pretensji w głosie.- Myślałam, że to dla niego kupiłaś tę sukienkę, a ty pojawiłaś się na przyjęciu z Andrew. Rozczarowałaś mnie, kochanie.- dodała.

- Angela…- próbowała tłumaczyć Brennan.

- Żadne takie, Sweetie!- powstrzymała ją artystka.- Nie widziałaś go. Odkąd go znam, nigdy nie był równie smutny, co dzisiaj. Złamałaś mu serce, Bren.- dodała ciszej.

- Ange!- jęknęła Tempe.- To nie tak!

- A jak?- spytała brunetka.- Naprawdę nie rozumiesz, co mu robisz za każdym razem, gdy idziesz na randkę z innym mężczyzną? Kocham cię, Sweetie, jak własną siostrę, ale muszę stwierdzić, że mimo swojego doktoratu, bywasz ślepą idiotką.- dodała.- Masz u swego boku najlepszego faceta, jakiego ziemia nosiła, faceta gotowego za ciebie umrzeć, gotowego zabijać dla ciebie i kłamać dla ciebie, a mimo to go od siebie odsuwasz.- mówiła.- Gdyby nie fakt, że to najszczerszy i najbardziej lojalny przyjaciel, jakiego obie mogłyśmy mieć, to podejrzewam, że już dawno by odszedł. Przysiągł ci jednak kiedyś, że cię nie zostawi, a Booth nie łamie danego słowa. Zniszczysz go, Bren, zabijesz w nim wszystko, co najlepsze, a on i tak będzie dogorywał pod twoimi nogami, jak wierny pies, co umiera na grobie swojego ukochanego pana.- ciągnęła.- A kiedy to już się stanie, kiedy nie będzie już dawnego Bootha, może wtedy przejrzysz na oczy i zobaczysz, co straciłaś, ale w tym momencie, będzie już zbyt późno.- dokończyła głosem pełnym żalu i rozczarowania.

- Angela, proszę.- powiedziała stanowczo antropolożka.- Muszę wiedzieć, gdzie on jest! Muszę z nim pomówić!

- A co z twoją randką?- spytała panna Montenegro, unosząc brwi.

- Zapomnij o Andrew!- odparła Bones.- To nie była randka, a zobowiązanie towarzyskie, z którego nie mogłam się wyplątać. Na szczęście to już koniec.- rzuciła z wyraźną ulgą, a potem spojrzała na przyjaciółkę.- Błagam, powiedz, czy on pojechał do domu?- zapytała raz jeszcze.- Czy Booth jest u siebie?- naciskała zupełnie ignorując wyraz twarzy przyjaciółki, której wzrok prześwietlał ją na wskroś, usiłując rozszyfrować, co dzieje się z Tempe.

- Yeah.- przyznała wreszcie dziewczyna.- Pojechał do domu, przynajmniej tak mówił.

- Dzięki, Angie!- ucieszyła się Brennan.- Mam u ciebie dług!- dorzuciła i już zamierzała wyjść, gdy usłyszała słowa brunetki.

- Sweetie…

- Tak, Ange?- odparła.

- Nie zepsuj tego. On chyba nie zniesie więcej.- powiedziała panna Montenegro.

- Nie zamierzam, Angela.- odpowiedziała Tempe i chwilę potem, już jej nie było.

- _Nareszcie!-_ pomyślała artystka, uśmiechając się lekko. Długo czekała, aż Bren otworzy serce dla Bootha i chyba dziś właśnie to się stało.- Oby!- westchnęła i rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu Jacka, który zawieruszył się z jej zamówionym drinkiem. Miała nadzieję, że po dzisiejszych wydarzeniach, jej przyjaciele nareszcie odnajdą szczęście, więc gdy tylko Hodgie przyniósł jej Morską Bryzę, uniosła szklaneczkę i powiedziała:- Za drugie szanse i miłość, Hodgie!

- Za to wypiję zawsze!- wyszczerzył się. Jak mógłby nie poprzeć takiego toastu, skoro sam taką szansę otrzymał?...

Wszedł do mieszkania i pierwsze, co zrobił, to zrzucił buty, zdjął marynarkę, którą przewiesił przez oparcie sofy, a do której zaraz potem dołączyła muszka. Potem rozpiął pod szyją dwa guziki koszuli i wziąwszy sobie z lodówki piwo, ciężko usiadł na kanapie.

Nie pił, po prostu trzymał butelkę, tępo wpatrując się w pusty, czarny ekran telewizora i myślał…

W jego głowie miotały się tysiące pytań i wątpliwości. Już sam nie wiedział, co ma robić, jak żyć dalej wiedząc, że dla niej nie znaczy więcej, niż kolega z pracy. Gdyby było inaczej, nie traktowałaby go w ten sposób, nie paradowałaby z tymi wszystkimi facetami, chwaląc się, jak to zaspokaja z nimi swoje „biologiczne potrzeby".

- _Pewnie z Hackerem jest tak samo_.- pomyślał z żalem i zazdrość ogarnęła go na sam pomysł, że być może Bones i jego szef, właśnie wrócili do jej lub jego mieszkania i teraz grzeją razem łóżko. Ta myśl sprawiała, że czuł mdłości.

Jak mogła traktować sex tak lekko? Jak mogła myśleć o podobnym zjednoczeniu dwojga ludzi, jak o biologicznym imperatywie? Nigdy tego nie rozumiał i zapewne nigdy nie zrozumie. Dla niego, sex nie był zabawką, był wyznaniem uczuć, dopełnieniem miłości. Raz jeden tylko, potraktował go nieco inaczej. To było wtedy, gdy reaktywował swój związek z Camille, ale nawet wtedy, gdy byli razem, nie był to sex bez uczuć. Zależało mu na byłej dziewczynie. Może nie tak, jak na Temperance, ale na tyle, by coś czuć, kiedy się kochali. Tymczasem Bones brała sobie kochanków wyłącznie po to, by się rozładować fizycznie. Może im to nie przeszkadzało, bo ostatecznie dostawali, czego chcieli- noc w jej ramionach, ale czy naprawdę nie widziała, jak złe to jest, jak zubaża tym swoją wartość w ich oczach? On nigdy nie wykorzystałby jej w podobny sposób. Gdyby dała mu szansę, pokazałby jej, jak to jest, stać się jednym, ale wiedział, że to się nigdy nie stanie, bo ona go nie chciała, a już na pewno, nie chciała jego miłości…

Czując ten przeklęty ból w piersi, ból złamanego serca, pomyślał, że najlepiej będzie , gdy pójdzie spać. Może, gdy zamknie oczy, spróbuje się zrelaksować i zdrzemnąć, mimo wszystko znajdzie w sobie siłę, by znów udawać, że nie boli i zgodnie z przysięgą, po raz kolejny grać jej partnera, podczas gdy jedyne, czego pragnął to, to, aby zobaczyła w nim kogoś więcej.

Wstał więc, odstawił zwietrzałe piwo na stolik do kawy i już miał iść do sypialni, gdy usłyszał pukanie. Zdziwiony, spojrzał na zegarek i dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że siedział tu przeszło godzinę, myśląc. Gdy wrócił, dochodziła dziewiąta wieczór, a teraz był kwadrans po dziesiątej i zastanawiał się, kogo niesie o tej porze. Zirytowany, poszedł otworzyć, ale zgodnie z instynktem, najpierw sprawdził przez judasza, kto stoi za drzwiami, a kiedy zrozumiał, że to ona, zupełnie zdębiał.

- Bones?- zdumiał się.- Co ty tutaj robisz?

- Mogę wejść, Booth?- spytała cicho, niepewnie.

- Oczywiście.- odparł wpuszczając ją.- Stało się coś?- zapytał, starając się brzmieć naturalnie.

- I tak i nie.- odpowiedziała.- Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać. Zrobiłabym to już wcześniej, ale wyszedłeś z przyjęcia, zanim miałam okazję.- powiedziała, gdy szli do salonu.

- Mówiłem ci przecież, Bones, że zamierzałem zaraz wyjść. Nie miałem ochoty na żadne przyjęcie. Przyszedłem, bo mi kazali i tyle.

- Zwykle nie byłeś tak uprzedzony do tego typu imprez...- zaryzykowała Tempe, kątem oka spoglądając na partnera. Wyglądał jeszcze atrakcyjniej, niż w Instytucie, z tą rozpiętą koszulą i włosami wyglądającymi, jakby niejednokrotnie przeorał je palcami. W dodatku jego zapach doprowadzał ją do szału…

- _Zwykle nie chodziłem na nie bez ciebie…_- pomyślał, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że powiedział to na głos. Nawet na nią przy tym nie spojrzał. Po prostu wskazał jej kanapę i zapytał:- Chcesz coś do picia? Piwo?

- Eeee… Zgoda.- odpowiedziała, choć tak naprawdę nie miała ochoty. Widziała, że nie był zbyt skory do konwersacji i potrzebowała czegoś, co pomoże jej nareszcie wyznać, co jej leży na jelitach.- Dziękuję.- powiedziała, gdy podał jej chłodną butelkę, z której upiła łyczek, i która wkrótce dołączyła do jego otwartego i nienaruszonego piwa.

- Proszę.- powiedział uprzejmie, siadając naprzeciwko.- Po co przyszłaś, Temperance?- spytał, gdy zamilkła.- Jeśli chciałaś pogadać o pracy, z pewnością mogło to poczekać do poniedziałku. Dziś nie mam do tego głowy.- powiedział, ponownie wstając. Nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu, nie, kiedy jedyne o czym myślał, to jej piękno i to beznadziejne pragnienie, by jej dotknąć. Musiał się odsunąć, zanim zrobi coś głupiego…

- Nie chciałam rozmawiać o pracy, Booth.- odparła cicho.- Chciałam pomówić o Andrew.- dodała i Seeley poczuł, jak ściska mu się żołądek.

- To nie moja sprawa, Bones, co robisz ze swoim chłopakiem.- powiedział cicho, acz stanowczo.- A tak na marginesie…- dodał ciszej:- Czy to nie z nim powinnaś być teraz, zamiast po nocach odwiedzać faceta, z którym pracujesz?

- Jestem tutaj, gdzie powinnam być, Booth.- stwierdziła, także wstając i bezwiednie podchodząc do półki, na której stało kilka zdjęć Parkera i ich dwojga.- A Andrew nie jest moim chłopakiem.- dodała, dotykając tej fotografii, na której stała obok niego na platformie, udając obrażoną, podczas gdy on po prostu się śmiał.

- Wybacz! Zapomniałem, że żaden z nich nim nie był, bo to by oznaczało, że do któregoś należysz, a przecież to nie w twoim stylu, Bones.- odparł.- Dr Brennan nie należy do nikogo, oprócz siebie samej, nie potrzebuje nikogo…- dorzucił niemal bezgłośnie, ale i tak usłyszała i poczuła ból. Wiedziała jednak, że miał rację, że zasłużyła sobie na te słowa po tym wszystkim, co kiedyś zrobiła, po tym, jak traktowała ludzi i jego samego. Te gorzkie słowa raniły, ale były jak najbardziej prawdziwe, przynajmniej do tego momentu, w którym odkryła, że już nie chce tak żyć. A wszystko dzięki niemu…

- To nieprawda.- szepnęła.- Potrzebuję ciebie.

- Nie zauważyłem.- powiedział.- Jak sama stwierdziłaś, doskonale ze wszystkim radzisz sobie sama, Temperance. Cała reszta, jest tylko narzędziem w twoich rękach, narzędziem do osiągnięcia założonego wcześniej celu.

- Dlaczego tak mówisz, Booth?- zapytała.- Dobrze wiesz, że nie jestem taka. Ty jeden dobrze to wiesz.- powiedziała z trudem panując nad łzami w oczach.

- W tym sęk, Bones.- odpowiedział z ironią.- Ja już nic nie wiem! Myślałem, że cię znam, ale najwyraźniej się pomyliłem. Myślałem, że jesteśmy sobie bliscy, ale to też sobie wmówiłem, bo gdyby tak było, byłabyś ze mną szczera.

- Jestem z tobą szczera.- zaprotestowała dziewczyna.

- I dlatego umówiłaś się z nim za moimi plecami?- spytał, patrząc przez okno.- Gdybym cię nie spytał o podwózkę, nawet byś mi o tym nie powiedziała. Czy naprawdę nie zasługuję na odrobinę prawdy i otwartości z twojej strony po tych wszystkich latach, po tym, co przeszliśmy razem?- pytał. Nie chciał mówić jej tych wszystkich rzeczy, naprawdę, ale teraz coś w nim pękło. Zerwały się hamulce i słowa płynęły z jego ust, zanim zdołał nad tym zapanować, słowa, które odzwierciedlały wszystkie te uczucia, które tłamsił w sobie ostatnimi czasy.

Słuchała go, a łzy, które dotąd siłą powstrzymywała, popłynęły po jej policzkach. W najgorszych koszmarach nie przypuszczała, że zraniła go aż do tego stopnia, by zwątpił w to wszystko, co było między nimi, nie sądziła, że jeden nieopatrzny ruch z jej strony, wywoła taką lawinę i zagrozi jedynej rzeczy, którą ceniła bardziej, niż naukę, niż wszystko inne- jej przyjaźni z Boothem. Jeśli nie chciała go stracić, musiała zacząć o niego walczyć, walczyć o nich.

- To nie tak, Booth.- powiedziała, ocierając mokre policzki wierzchem dłoni i podchodząc do niego. Zatrzymała się za nim i dotknęła jego ramienia.- Nie rozumiesz…

- Czego, Temperance?- zapytał nareszcie, stając z nią twarzą w twarz.

- Andrew i mnie nic nie łączy.- odpowiedziała.

- Oprócz sexu, zapewne.- dodał gorzko.

- Nie, Booth!- zaprzeczyła zaraz.- Nic!

- To dlaczego się z nim umówiłaś? Dlaczego z nim przyszłaś?- naciskał.- A co ważniejsze, dlaczego sama mi tego nie powiedziałaś? Myślałem, że nie mamy przed sobą żadnych tajemnic…

- Bo tak jest, Booth.- przytaknęła, nie odrywając od niego oczu.- Chciałam ci powiedzieć, ale ty pierwszy poruszyłeś ten temat.- broniła się.

- A twoja odpowiedź była taka, jakby to była najnaturalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem, że pójdziesz tam z Hackerem.- przypomniał.- Czy chociaż dobrze się bawiłaś?- spytał z ironią.- Na to wyglądało…

- Nie.- odparła szczerze.

- Dlaczego? Nie spełnił twoich oczekiwań?- naciskał z ledwie wyczuwalnym gniewem.

- To też, ale głównie dlatego, że poszłam tam z obowiązku, że poszłam _z nim_ z poczucia obowiązku.- wyjaśniła powoli.

- Nie rozumiem.- stwierdził zdezorientowany.- O czym mówisz?

- Pamiętasz, gdy wyszłam z Andrew po raz pierwszy?- zapytała.

- Yeah, pamiętam.- potwierdził.

- Tamtego dnia mieliśmy sprawę i wyszłam wcześniej z restauracji obiecując, że kiedyś mu to wynagrodzę. Dobrze nam się wtedy rozmawiało, więc nie miałam z tym problemów. Potem czas mijał, nadchodziły kolejne dochodzenia, moje życie i poglądy na pewne sprawy, zaczęły się zmieniać i w efekcie zupełnie zapomniałam o tej obietnicy, zawłaszcza, że doszłam do wniosku, iż Andrew i ja, nie pasujemy do siebie. Nie zamierzałam się z nim umawiać, ale kiedy wyszła sprawa przyjęcia i poprosił mnie o towarzystwo, zgodziłam się, by zadośćuczynić mu tamto przerwane spotkanie, a potem raz na zawsze dać do zrozumienia, że nie jestem zainteresowana.- mówiła.

- Skąd więc pomysł, by nazywał cię swoją dziewczyną?- zdumiał się Seeley.- Wyglądał na pewnego siebie, gdy to mówił.

- Wmówił to sobie, Booth.- Myślał, że zgodziłam się z nim wyjść, byśmy poszli do łóżka. Tylko tego chciał.- odparła i agent zacisnął pięści.

- Sukinsyn…- zaklął pod nosem.- Czy on?...- zapytał niepewnie.

- Nie.- zaprzeczyła zaraz.- Ale nie w tym rzecz, Booth.- dodała.

- A w czym, Bones?

- W tym, że to z tobą chciałam tam iść, z tobą tańczyć i rozmawiać, że dla ciebie tak się ubrałam.- wyznała wreszcie, pokrywając się krwistym rumieńcem i spuszczając oczy. Pierwszy raz powiedziała coś takiego mężczyźnie, pierwszy raz odważyła się odkryć przed nim swoje serce, mając nadzieję, że nie zrobiła tego zbyt późno…

Słuchał i nie mógł uwierzyć. Czy to możliwe? Czy nareszcie stało się to, o co modlił się od tak dawna? Czy wreszcie zrozumiała i odpowiedziała na jego wołanie?

- Temperance…- szepnął, unosząc lekko jej podbródek tak, by och oczy się spotkały.- Co chcesz mi powiedzieć?- spytał, czując, jak ulatuje z niego gniew, a jego duszę i serce wypełnia nadzieja.

- Seeley…- zaczęła niepewnie.- Ja… Ja wiem, że w sferze związków międzyludzkich i uczuć, jestem do niczego, że nie umiem pojąć pewnych spraw, że bywam ślepa na to, co dla ciebie oczywiste, ale się staram, uczę się, od ciebie…- mówiła cicho.- Wiem, że popełniam błędy i że potrafię zranić, ale ty jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą skrzywdziłabym umyślnie. Jesteś nie tylko moim partnerem, moim nauczycielem i najlepszym przyjacielem…- ciągnęła.- Dzięki tobie znów uwierzyłam, że mogę kochać, uwierzyłam w miłość.- powiedziała wreszcie.

Nie było słów, które w pełni oddałyby istotę jego uczuć w momencie, gdy to powiedziała. Rozumiał, ile ją to kosztowało i tym bardziej doceniał fakt, że zdecydowała się na to wyznanie. Jej słowa były niczym haust powietrza, który ratuje życie duszącemu się człowiekowi, jak lina ratunkowa, którą wyciągnęła go z otchłani bezdennego zwątpienia i rozpaczy, jak woda dla spragnionego wędrowca, szukającego swego miejsca na ziemi. To właśnie czuł, gdy jej słuchał.

- Powiedz coś…- szepnęła, zbita z tropu jego milczeniem. Nigdy przedtem nie wpatrywał się w nią tak intensywnie, z takim blaskiem w oczach, z taką pasją.- Booth…- jęknęła i to było ostatnie, co powiedziała, zanim zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem, a jego słodka pieszczota posłała falę dreszczy wzdłuż całego jej ciała.

Nie był to jeden z tych brutalnych, pełnych pożądania pocałunków, które kiedyś dzieliła i innymi partnerami. Jego pocałunek był delikatny, pełen czułości, obietnic, ale przede wszystkim uczucia, a kiedy bez wahania na niego odpowiedziała, oplatając jego kark rękami i wplatając palce w jego włosy, przyciągnął ją bliżej i dopiero wtedy pogłębił pieszczotę, dając upust tęsknocie i radości jednocześnie. Tym jednym pocałunkiem, raz na zawsze wykasowali tę idiotyczną linię, którą nakreślili, by chronić swoje serca przed bólem. Już nie było między nimi żadnej granicy…

- Tak długo czekałem, Bones…- wyznał, gdy się rozłączyli, by zaczerpnąć powietrza.- Bałem się, że nigdy nie zrozumiesz, że nigdy nie pozwolisz się kochać, a tak bardzo chciałem, żebyś mi na to pozwoliła.- powiedział, tuląc ją do swojej piersi, niczym największy skarb.

- Ja też się bałam, Booth.- odparła cicho.- Bałam się, że jeśli otworzę przed tobą serce, stracę cię, a na to jedno nie mogłam sobie pozwolić. Nie zniosłabym tego. Walczyłam z tym z całych sił, walczyłam z tobą, umyślnie ignorując twoje sygnały, ale i tak przegrałam. To było silniejsze ode mnie. Potrzebowałam tylko czasu, by się z tym oswoić, by podjąć ryzyko, jak myślałam o tym uczuciu, upewnić się, że nie odejdziesz, jak wszyscy inni, że gdy zaufam ci moim sercem, ty go nie złamiesz.

- Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił, Temperance!- zaprzeczył zaraz.- Za bardzo cię kocham…- dodał, patrząc na nią z miłością.

- A ja ciebie, Seeley…- wyznała.- Tak mocno, że aż boli.- dodała i zobaczyła w jego oczach łzy szczęścia, kiedy znów pochylał się w poszukiwaniu jej ust. Raz jeszcze doświadczyła tego, jak słodkie i delikatne mogą być wargi mężczyzny, zwłaszcza tego, którego się kocha…

- Zatańcz ze mną, Bones…- poprosił chwilę potem.

- Ale przecież nie ma muzyki.- uśmiechnęła się zdumiona.

- Nie jest nam potrzebna.- powiedział z czułością.- Po prostu wsłuchaj się w swoje serce i pozwól się prowadzić.- dodał miękko.

Z naukowego punktu widzenia, była to najbardziej irracjonalna prośba, o jakiej słyszała, a jednak nie zawahała się ani na chwilę, by ją spełnić. Zamknęła oczy, wtuliła się w jego ramiona i poddała się słodkiej melodii miłości.

Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że gdy się zakochasz, słyszysz Pucciniego. W jej przypadku były to raczej delikatne nuty skrzypiec i musiała przyznać, że nigdy nie słyszała niczego piękniejszego.

Jak długo tańczyli? Sami nie wiedzieli i nie było to ważne. Najważniejsza była ich bliskość, miłość i jej dopełnienie, którego jakiś czas później doświadczyli w jego sypialni. A kiedy nareszcie zrozumiała, jak to jest „być jednym" wiedziała już, że cuda jednak są możliwe. Wystarczy tylko o nie poprosić….

KONIEC


End file.
